


A Problem Child (DISCONTINUED)

by Jaemin_Jung



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Compromise, Confessions, Dark room does happen, Forgiveness, Fuck Jefferson, I Don't Even Know, I've been obsessed as of late, It's a real issue, Justice will be served, Literally based off a dream I had, M/M, Many MANY curse words lol, Mentions of drugs, Nathan is an asshole but what's new, Nathan is still mixed up in it, Overdosing, Rachel is mentioned, She did die, The storm never happened, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaemin_Jung/pseuds/Jaemin_Jung
Summary: It is well known among the students and staff at Blackwell, hell, just about the entirety of Arcadia Bay knows that Nathan Prescott is a foul-mouthed addict, whose heinous attitude is ultimately to be expected.And Nathan is definitely off his shit again.He's been antsy and even more irritated than normal, and Dr. Graham is going to deduce his condition.





	1. Problem Detected

Max and the rest of her little circle of friends were dawdling in the hallway just after they had gone to the Science room to get Warren away from his experiments and anything else he was conjuring up. It didn't take much to persuade him because the thought of food pulled him away quick, and so did Max. They left the building in order to grab a bite at Two Whales. Warren said he had wanted to change before leaving, so they all headed towards the boys' dorm while him and Chloe were in a heated discussion about Dungeons and Dragons.

> Haha you're totally full of shit Chloe. And I bet you've never even played it before. I used to play all the time before I jumped on the WoW bandwagon.  
> As a matter of fact, I have. Steph, Mikey, and I went on a conquest once. We defeated Duurgaron the Unscarred, and the dragonkin clan, and even a shit ton of undeads; I was a total badass.  
> Wowser. Never pegged you for an _actual_ player Chloe. I guess you don't look it since you're, y'know, you.  
> What the hell does that mean Graham?  


Chloe started for him, but was stopped short with the ever growing yelling coming from inside the boys' dorm. They all ran towards the doors, towards the commotion, and swung them open. It's too early for this...

There, was Nathan and Hayden on the ground in a wrestling match. The rest of the Vortex Club was there, all with some type of emotion written on their faces. Most of excitement and wonder of who was going to pin the other. The others had looks of grimace. Victoria and Dana, however were the only two with a worried expression. Nathan and Hayden were really going at it; they did not stop yelling at each other, not once. Max and the others had shocked faces, but they all knew of Nathan's behavior, so it was expected of him to always be in some type of argument. The three of them shared looks of worry and hesitance. Warren glanced at Chloe and Max before running to the scene, attempting to break up the fight. Chloe groaned and ran to pluck Hayden off of an ever-dying Nathan Prescott. The circle of Vortex Club members complained and said for them to 'quit it' and 'get out of the way.' Max also began to help Chloe grab Hayden, who was barreling down on Nathan, while Warren was occupied with pulling the poor boy away. Both were adorned with cuts and bruises.

Victoria ran straight to Nathan's side. Hayden, who was still pretty pissed, shook the girls off and started to walk out, the others not wanting to stay following suit, leaving behind Victoria, Max, Chloe, Warren, and an unconscious Nathan.

> Shouldn't we like, take him to the hospital? Warren asked.  
> Hell no. No way. His father cannot find out he was acting this way. Can you just...bring him to his room? Warren carried him.  
> What's the difference? Doesn't he usually act like this? Chloe said.  
> No you insensitive beatch. Nathan has _never_ acted like this. He must be on something....probably. That must be it. He's on some strong shit.  
> Well what else would make him act this way. Chloe said unfazed by Victoria's anger.  
> Alright **Chloe** let's take a walk shall we? Max said, dragging her towards the door. Tell us when he wakes up. I hope he's okay.  
> Thanks Max. She said while helping Warren lay Nathan in his bed. . 

Max and Chloe left the three of them alone.

> What happened to him? Warren asked her.  
Victoria looked at him. He looked genuinely worried, but she was still hesitant. She was sure Nathan would _not_ like someone like _Warren_ to know his business, but who could he tell other than Max and Chloe? After a minute of weighing the pros and cons, she finally gave up with a sigh.  
> I...I don't know what's going on with him.  
> Wow. I would have thought you would have an idea, seeing as you're his best friend and all. That's kinda rough.  
> He has his reasons. She said forcefully. He just...it all happened so fast. The Vortex Club had a meeting, and we were all hanging out in the boys' dorm after we planned the party. Shaking her head, she put her elbows on her knees and clasped her hands together. Hayden and Nathan were making jokes about other students at Blackwell. Some of them were actually funny, but then Hayden mentioned _someone_ to Nate, I didn't hear a name, but Nathan wasn't happy to hear it because he got hella pissed. An angry Nathan was something we could deal with, but this, he....she sighed...he looked like he wanted to seriously hurt Hayden. Maybe it was some kind of bullshit joke that Nate didn't take too well? Or maybe...she breathed deeply...maybe it involved someone he really cared about?...sigh,,,I don't know. But I'm sure it's got something to do with Nathan, or he wouldn't have lashed out like that.  


Warren was troubled, almost as much as Victoria. He wondered what happened, but he couldn't just ask her because she didn't know what really happened either.  
> Well, he'd probably scream my head off if he woke up, but tell me when he does. I would like to see that he _didn't_ die from being a asshole. He walked off towards the door. He'll be fine. He said turning around to face Victoria. This is Nathan Prescott: hardheaded and stubborn.  
Victoria looked up at Warren to see him with a kind smile on his face.  
> Thanks Graham. She smiled, though small, in gratitude. You're so nice to us even though we've been total douche bags to you. Thanks for bringing him here. _And_ for stopping the fight. Who knows what could have happened...she looked back down to Nathan.  
> Catch you later. He said before walking out.  
> Yeah. She said never taking an eye off the bruised boy lying in front of her.  


Warren walked into his room to find Max and Chloe lying on his bed, looking through his big list stack of films which were spread out all over.  


He shook his head and let out a chuckle.  
> Really guys?  
> Well, since you had taken _quite_ a long time, we got bored. Chloe said. I'm hella impressed with your collection of flicks, props to inventory.  
> Yeah, Warren. I never knew you were into things that _aren't_ X-Files or Doctor Who.  
> I'm open to any great film. Or show for that matter. X-Files is the total package. Aliens, mystery, and science. Three bitchin' genres.  
> Wow Graham, what a......total nerd you are. Chloe grinned.  
> Yeah, yeah. Now get out so I can change. And _then_ we can go. Warren shooed them out.  


They all drove down to the Two Whales Diner, on the way, they talked about video games, movies, gossiped about blackwell, and talked about recent events, including Nathan and Hayden's fallout. As they walked into the small diner where Joyce worked, the smell of freshly-brewed coffee and waffles wafted into their noses, and delved deep into the pit of their stomachs, which rumbled with hunger.

They sat down in their usual booth: second from the door on the right. Warren across from the girls. They always came here for breakfast; not everyday, but often enough that Joyce will automatically give them their specific orders. She smiled and kissed Chloe on the forehead, who took it, with a roll of her eyes, as she gave them their food. Max smiled; she had been "counseling" Chloe to make up with her mom. And she has, albeit slowly. Very slowly. They talked more about random things while finishing their breakfast. They said goodbye to Warren after another hour of chatter, and went their separate ways. The girls hung out at their junkyard palace, lazying the day away, while Warren went to go clean up his room first from their DVD hunt, and stuck to playing WoW on his computer.

It was now about 4 pm, and Max got a text saying that Nathan was awake, but he's still pissy so she said not to come. Max sent the message to tell Warren, who told her thanks in response. Warren headed over even after being told not to by a serious Max Caulfield. Even if she was close enough to catch him before he got there, he would go anyway. Not that she was; she was all the way at the junkyard, and Nathan's room was right across from Warren's.

He knocked on Nathan's door, immediately hearing curses and being told to "fuck off" by a very angry Nathan Prescott.  
> It's Warren-  
> Gayram!? What the fuck is he doing here?! Warren heard him scream.  
Warren heard more hushed curses and soft talking inside. Probably Victoria trying to calm him down.  
> No Vic! I don't want to see that fucking shit nerd! I'm tired of all these fucking people! **Damn it!!** he yelled as Warren walked in. Get the fuck outta here Graham! No one invited you in dumb ass!  
> Well I'm glad to see you're doing well.  
> Get. The Fuck. Out of my room.  
> What, no Thank You?  
> _Thank You?!_  
> You're Welcome! Warren grinned at a furious Nathan.  
> Fuck off Graham! He hissed. Why the fuck would I thank you for barging _uninvited_ into my room?

Warren and Nathan stared at each other, one in rage, the other as calm as the wind on a nice day. Victoria looked between them and shook her head.

> He's the one who brought you here after you got pummeled almost to death by Hayden.  
> What!? Don't even dare say that bastard's name again! That fucking piece of shit... He looked at Warren, glowered at him, and turned away, crossing his arms in a huff. Finally, after another ten minutes, he relented. "Thanks."  
> Oh that's okay. You already said it. Warren smiled.  
> Son. Of a bitch Graham. Y-  
> Kidding! I'm kidding! Warren laughed holding his hands up in defense.  


Nathan was glaring in annoyance as Warren sat down in a chair by his bed. Victoria and Warren shared a look.

> Sorry, Sorry. Are you okay? Does it still hurt? What happened back there? You went total ape-shit.  
> You sure ask a shit ton of questions that you have no business asking.  
> As the one who carried your sorry ass to his bed, I supposed I have a little leverage.  
> It's none of your business! I already gave you your god damn thank you for interrupting. You can leave now.  
> Dude, I saved your life. Least you could do is show some respect.  
> It's none. Of. Your business! I already gave you the shit apology you wanted. Now do me a solid favor and get the fuck out of my room before I have you removed.  
> Fine. Warren said angrily standing up. Next time you wanna get shit on, I won't be the one to pull you up.  
> No one asked you to. Nathan said glaring.  
> I guess you _deserved_ to get punched into the floor. He was totally wailing on you. You looked like you were gonna get pummeled to death, and I did what any one of your "friends" _should_ have done and saved you. They were egging you guys on, and that's _not_ okay Nathan. Victoria clearly wanted to step in, but she's too small to get between you to break up your bullshit. Victoria doesn't even know what happened, and she's been worried shitless since I brought you here this morning. Be thankful for her because she's a real friend to you. At least she cares about what happens to you and what you go through. Don't keep all your problems to yourself if she's asking you what's wrong. That's what friends are there for: they have your back when you can't keep your head straight. They always worry about you even if you tell them you're okay because they know that you're not. I don't know you, and neither does Max or Chloe, but we knew _something_ was up this morning because your behavior was something none of us have ever seen. I don't know about your little Club, but it looks to me that they didn't care enough about your bitch ass because they _left_ you on the _floor, unconscious_ after me and the girls broke your little brawl apart. They left. No one stayed to see if you were alright. No one stayed to see if you were even still alive. _We_ may not be considered friends, but I care...Max cares, and even Chloe cared enough to stop you and Hayden from killing each other...Warren was now screaming at the top of his lung...So I'm sorry if you and your shit attitude can't be thankful for those who give a damn about you and, instead, decide to make friends with people who feed your addiction and fill your cup....

Warren was beyond pissed. Victoria was looking between the two of them, wide-eyed with frustration, and Nathan only sat there speechless. He didn't know what to say in return, and his mind had reacted to Warren's words, so all he did was stare up at the boy.

Warren turned to Victoria.  
> Take care of this dumbass. He needs crazy supervision because he doesn't know what he's doing anymore.  


No one said anything as Warren left the room after one more pointed look at Nathan.


	2. The Problem Grows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan has been in constant disarray the last few days after his little disagreement with Hayden. 
> 
> Even more so with Warren's words being carefully examined and repeated in his brain.

After Warren's lecture, Nathan was left to his devices. He stayed in bed the next few days due to Victoria's incessant scolding, being too exhausted to talk back to her. All he could do was lay there and mull over past events. His mind finally landed on Hayden Jones.

He grew angrier the more he thought about the jock.  
> Fucker...he said under his breath. Victoria looked right at him.  
> What?  
> Nothing. He said, dismissing her with the shake of his head.  
> Nate, you can tell me anything. _Anything._ She waited for Nathan to look at her. Look, I know I can be a bitch, but I care about you. I don't want you to lose yourself to whatever bullshit you decide to take part in. You're my best friend. So please tell me what happened.  


Nathan never made eye contact, but he deflated. Shoulder slump, head on pillow, he told her.

> Hayden is such an ass. He fucking brought up Rachel. I don't know how he can say a damn thing wrong about her. She was _nothing_ but nice to everyone. She was-is-one of the very few good people in this shit town. Always saw the good in everyone.  
> What the fuck did he say about her?  
> ....he called her a selfish bitch because she left Arcadia Bay unexpectedly. He doesn't even know shit about her.  
> I can't believe he'd even bring her up. I'm so sorry Nate. I know how much she meant to you. I still don't understand why, or how, she could just disappear like that. especially without saying goodbye...

Nothing else is said and Nathan is glad for it. Victoria doesn't know what actually had happened to Rachel. Nobody did. Except Jefferson. That fucking lying, conniving, manipulative ass motherfucker. Nathan would give anything to end that son of a bitch. But Mark had the upper hand. Using an underground bunker that belonged to the Prescotts, having Nathan be the one to dose her and use his addictive status as an emergency cover up. He couldn't go to the police because he would no doubt be framed for it all. Even if he did deserve it. He had been the one to drug Rachel...her death was all on him. He hurt one of the only people who was ever nice to him who ever cared. Before he became who he is now anyway. His mind was stuck on all the mess he had gotten himself into that he didn't hear Victoria talking to him.

> What? He said looking at her.  
> I said...making sure she had his attention...that we should grab something to eat. It's already almost 6 and I'm starving. Are you okay to walk?  
> Oh. Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. Let's go.  


Victoria slowly guided him out of bed and they headed to the cafeteria.  
As they were finishing their meals, Nathan saw the trio from this morning walking in, but now with Kate, Steph, and Trevor. They didn't pay him any mind as they walked past the two of them. He kept his eye on them until they were out of his peripheral.

Nathan was jealous of the group. He wished he could be as carefree as they were, have it as easy as they do, but he would never have a normal life, at least not anymore. He had fucked that up too; he fucks everything up. He wasn't in the mood to be here anymore. Or anywhere. He said bye to Victoria after convincing her he was fine to go back alone and allow her to finish eating. As he slunk back to the confines of his room, he could hear someone calling his name, but he didn't listen.

Stepping into his room, a phone on his nightstand vibrated, signalling a message. Picking it up to read the contents, he froze.  


[Why didn't you answer me Nathan? I was calling you just now.]  
[I heard about your little argument with Jones.]  
[Did you already forget out agreement?]  
[Answer me.]  
[Well, when you see these, make sure you don't pull some dumb ass shit like that again understand? Or there _will_ be consequences.]

Nathan was shell-shocked; he felt sick. Jefferson was definitely angry. It wasn't his fault! He knows how Nathan gets about Rachel; Jefferson's the one who blamed him for her death. _Him..._ It was all Nathan. He knew what Jefferson was doing was horrifying and gruesome, but he had not the power to oppose Mark's highly influential dosage. All the memories of that night were flying back to him and he grew nauseous quickly. He threw the phone aimlessly and ran out towards the dorms' bathroom. He pushed past a few guys coming out, and ran to a toilet, and emptied the contents of his stomach, including the sandwich he just ate. Anyone who was occupying the bathroom before, was now gone due to the revolting sounds of Nathan's vomiting. He felt a hand rubbing his back and heard a soothing voice coming from behind him, being too sick to shoo them off. Even after everything was expelled out of his body, he still sat there for about 10 minutes of dry-heaving with Warren next to him asking if he was okay.

> You alright? Warren asked with a concerned, yet cautious expression.  
Nathan didn't answer with words. He didn't even acknowledge the other boy. He just sat there, back against the wall, elbows on knees, head in hands.  
> Nathan?  


Nathan looked up at him, scowling.

> What the fuck do you want from me?  
> Uhh....an answer? An "I'm fine, thanks" would suffice.  
> Whatthefuckever. Nathan grumbled. I'm fucking fantastic. He said getting up to wash his hands and face.  
> You don't look fucking fantastic. He said as the faucet began to run. He leaned against the sink next to the one Nathan was using. Honestly dude? You look like shit.  
Nathan turned off the sink, placing his hands on either side, and glared into it.  
> Fuck off. Don't analyze me.  
> No but seriously...You okay man? Quite the roller coaster _you're_ on to make you sick like _that._  


Nathan couldn't disagree really. This "roller coaster" was definitely the worst decision of his life. Too many loops, turns, and he can't even control it. When would it be over? He got lost in his train of thought, and all the while, Warren was inspecting him quietly.

Nathan's mind moved onto Jefferson's threat. What kind of consequences would there be? Would he have to bring another girl to that fucking bunker? He never wanted to step foot in there again. What if it was Victoria next? No. No way in hell would he ever let that happen. Not after Rachel....He was interrupted with a hand being placed on his shoulder.

> Don't touch me! His voice cracked at the end. He glared at Warren, who had his hands up. He grabbed him by the collar, fist raised for landing.  
> Woah man! I was just tryna help! No need to get violent.  
> Why the fuck would I want your help? Nathan growled.  
> Uh...you...started crying. I thought you'd want a friend.  


Nathan pushed him away, offended.  
> We're not fucking friends. He turned his head to look in the mirror, and it was true: He had tears lining the curves of his cheeks. His eyes were a little tinted red.  
> Shit. He said under his breath, furiously wiping away his involuntary tears. He started to walk out, stopping at the door, looking over his shoulder to sneer at Warren.  
Don't you _dare_ tell _anyone_ about this or I'll fucking end you. You hear me?  


Warren didn't get the chance to respond before Nathan slammed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter out because I literally just keep creating the story line in my head and have to write this shit down before it gets too much lol 
> 
> Don't worry thou! I reread it like 50 times to get. It. RIGHT!  
> BTS helps with writing lol  
> I recommend "Born Singer" One of my all time favorite songs. Ever. *cries
> 
> -Crispy


	3. Showcasing the Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria is still worried about Nathan but she's not hounding him for answers, which he is thankful for. He would never forgive himself if she knew the truth. Especially when it could endanger not only her, but him and the rest of Blackwell Academy. He knew it was selfish of him to keep Rachel's death a secret from her, but it was for Victoria's own good. He didn't want to tell her that he had killed her, even if it was an accident. She didn't deserve that. 
> 
> But what Nathan doesn't deserve is for Warren and Max to fucking interrogate him every chance they could get. It was suffocating. (Understatement) He was fed up with their thinking they could make him talk. Thinking they were even close to being friends. Thinking they actually gave a shit about Nathan.

Warren would be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit worried about Nathan.

With everything that has happened over the last few days, starting with Nathan and Hayden's fight and ending with Nathan almost beating the shit out Max for just looking at him. He's really stepping off his plate, and he's out of control. Leading up to the Vortex Party this weekend, Nathan has become more and more wary of his surroundings, especially after that threat from Jefferson, who is lurking around every corner of Nathan's mind. He is being distant to Victoria because he's _sure_ that shitty teacher wants to take her next, and there is no way in hell that Nathan would do that again.

Even though he would rather stay in bed, he had to act normal just in case of Mark. Walking down the hallway to the science room for class, he keeps an eye out for Jefferson, seeing Victoria trying to get his attention, but ignores her. He takes a seat at his desk at the back, which he shares with no one, and sees Warren and Max already seated.  
> 'Fuckin nerds' he thought as he waited for the rest of the class to file in.  
The class was slow as fuck because Nathan had nothing to do but sit there and listen to Mrs. Grant talk the entire time. By the end of the class, he had gone far into the back of his mind, and didn't see Victoria walk up to him.

> Nate? She said standing next to his desk. What's going on with you? Why have you been avoiding me?  
He just looked at her, not saying a word. His face said all she needed to know.  
> Oh, Nathan. She felt sympathetic towards the boy whose eyes shown regret, sadness, and multiple apologies. She knew well that he was doing it for a reason, but not why. Either way, she didn't push for answers.  
> I'm sorry Vic. I just....I can't. I can't do it anymore. I don't want you to get hurt. He said, leaving without explanation.

She thought he meant hurt by him and his problems.

Nathan went to the bathroom in the main building to wash his face of any emotion that was there before. He stood there and waited for another 5 minutes before beginning to walk towards the exit, only to be stopped in his tracks by none other than Mark Jefferson.

> Oh! Nathan. I've been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been? He said smiling his fucking smile. I take it you saw my texts. You better keep it together now. Don't wanna see one of Blackwell's best students fall. He said before walking out.

If Nathan was in a bad mood before, he's in hell now.

Nathan walked out to the parking lot, toward his car so he could go blow off some steam. He saw Max and Warren out of the corner of his eye, leaning against what he assumed to be Warren's car. He started up his own car, but stayed put as he put his hands on the wheel. He leaned his head onto his hands trying to calm himself, but was shaking. He sat there for the longest time before driving out of the parking lot.

He drove to the beach where he could be alone and away from all the unwanted stress at Blackwell. He spent the rest of the day walking with his hands in his pockets along the wet sand, pant legs rolled high.

> Yeah. He looked pretty nervous when he left. Max explained.  
> He...He must have went somewhere to cool off.  
> You gonna go see him? Warren asked.  
> No. He needs space...and time.  
> Gotcha.  


Max and Warren had seen Nathan in the parking lot, and they told Victoria about his behavior.

> It's becoming a real problem Victoria. He's unstable.  
> No he's not! He's just more stressed than usual. He hasn't lost it....yet. It should blow over soon enough. It's not his fault. With his dad on his ass, keeping up with studies at Blackwell, no wonder he's out of control. And these assholes aren't helping either. Yes, he takes a shit load of drugs, but that's not his fault either. He's just....sigh.....troubled.  
> He needs help.  
> You don't think I know that? He won't talk to anyone. He puts this wall up, even for me. There's something that he doesn't want _anyone_ to know. More than one anyway.  


>We'll see you later Victoria. Please keep trying to talk to him.  
> Thanks again Max, and Warren. For caring so much. I know he's-we- have only been nothing but shit towards you, but it's good to know you're on his side. Maybe we could be friends.....one day. And thanks for telling me.  
> Of course. Later.  


They had left the building, going their separate ways: Warren planned to head back to his dorm, while Max was going to hang out with Chloe since it was Friday night. She had said bye to him, getting into Chloe's truck, and they sped off as Warren waved at them.

He had gone past the side of the main building, and saw Nathan stumbling up the sidewalk from the parking lot. He ran up to the boy, calling him, but Nathan didn't notice him.

> Hey Nathan!....Dude!....Hey. He caught up with Nathan pulling his arm. You all right Nathan?  
> Get off me! Get the fuck away from me! He said, trying, unsuccessfully, to get his arm free. Let...let me go fucker!  
> Woah Nathan! Calm down man. I'm not gonna hurt you. Hey! He said, grabbing Nathan's shoulders. Chill out dude!  
> Whateverthefuck. Leave me alone! What...what do you want? He relinquished. He was drunk. Really drunk. His eyes were dilated, his words slurred, his stance was even wobbly.  
> Are you all right? You smell like you swam in vodka. What were you doing dude? You look like shit.  
> Not the first time. He said shaking his head. Now get off me.  
> Where are you going?  
> Where the fuck else would I go? I'm going to my room!  
> Well I'll walk with you. He let him go.  
> I don't need you. I'll go myself. He said, walking very unsteadily towards the dorm. After a few feet, he tripped and fell, but Warren saved him from hitting his head on the pavement.  
> Come on! He said picking him up. Let's go.  


He brought Nathan into the dorms, and opened his door for him dragging him into his room to lay him on his bed.  
> Here we go. You sure you're okay? Nathan was silent, staring at the ceiling. Well....if you need anything, I'm across the hall. It's open. Come in whenever 'kay? He went back to the door. And don't die. He said leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have the next Chapter up like very soon. Either tomorrow....probably tomorrow lol  
> Thanks for reading.


	4. Revealing the Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan finally reveals what's been bugging him these past few days.

Nathan laid there, unmoving, staring holes into the ceiling in the dark, quietness of his room. He had been this way for quite some time, since Warren had brought him back. He had thought of nothingness, his mind was blank, until the affects of the alcohol had begun to wear off. Then it was all downhill from there.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to think. He just did. That's why his life is all shit. He continued these thoughts until he could no longer bear to listen to them. He got up, left his room, not even bothering to shut his door, taking the few steps to Warren's door. He knocked very loudly, but with his mind still cluttered and hazy, thought it was softer than what it actually was. He waited a few seconds before the door opened to reveal a half-asleep Warren.

> I can't sleep. He said, barreling his way through the door and past Warren.  
> Yeah. I know the feeling. Was the sarcastic reply.  
> Well you said whenever I wanted.  
> Yeah, well I was hoping you'd be a bit more reasonable, but I suppose it was stupid to think you would.

Nathan took off his jacket, to reveal his t-shirt which read "I don't kill and tell" in a crazy black and red font. Throwing his jacket on a chair in the corner, he sat himself on Warren's bed. Warren walks around him to the other side and flops down on it, turning on to his right.

> Graham! Hey! If I can't sleep, you can't either! He glared, poking the sleeping boy. Warren rolls over onto his back, eyes barely open...  
> Don't you know that it's like...1:42 in the morning? If _I_ can't wake up, I guess you'll _have_ to sleep. Just....lie down or something....You'll....*yawn*....be asleep in no time. He said, nodding off to sleep again.

He looked over his shoulder at Warren's sleeping form beside him. He couldn't tell what was going on in his own mind as he stared at the other boy.  
> You fucker. He sighed, falling against the pillows. As he laid down, he could feel Warren's slow breath on the back of his neck, which gave him chills. Nathan laid there for ages with only the calming sound of Warren's breathing as a guide to slumber. He fought his fatigue for the longest time before he finally succumbed to sleep.

Warren had woken up at the sound of his door knocking. Looking at the clock, it read 8:27 a.m. He scratched his head looking around to find Nathan's jacket sitting on his chair, but no Nathan. 'What happened to him?' Warren thought. His thoughts were interrupted by another knock at the door. Rushing to get up, he almost tripped over the bed frame, trying to get around it. He finally got to the door and opened it to find Max and Chloe, as usual. They usually all go to breakfast with Kate and anyone else who decides they want to go. He said for them to wait for him outside to get ready, and they left while he brushed his teeth and got dressed.

There's not much to do in Arcadia Bay, but there are a few good things about it. Partying, drinking, bonfires, the list goes on, even though it's short; they find their ways to have fun, but they also just like to hang out sometimes. They would lay around the dorms, watch movies, or hang out in the junkyard, finding new games to add to their list.

Saturday mornings consisted of two things: Whales. The two whales diner and it's waffles. Perfection. The smell immediately hits your nose, and the sound of clinking silverware and dishes is a heartwarming welcome. They sit at their booth, which is reserved for them all the time, and ate their food.

They talked about normal stuff while they ate, and Warren didn't bring up what happened a last night with Nathan. He actually didn't say much at all while they ate, and his friends were very suspicious of him because of it.  
> Warren? They were all looking at him expecting him to answer whatever question was asked to him. Clearly he was caught off guard.  
> What? Sorry I was busy shoveling waffle into my mouth I wasn't paying attention. He saved himself from being questioned.  
> We asked if you wanted to have a bonfire tonight. Chloe said. This shit town needs a little more light.  
> Oh. Yeah. That sounds cool. We haven't had any fun here for a long time. We should invite more people too.  
> I think we should invite the other students. Kate suggested.  
> Usually I'd totally disagree with that comment, but I think that's a good idea. We all deserve a night of genuine entertainment. Music, drinks, bonfire. Perfect. Chloe said.  
> So it's decided. Plus I think it will do us _all_ good to have a night partying. Max agreed. We'll all meet later in order to plan. I'm sure no one at Blackwell would be against the idea of a party.

They all went to spread the word about their bonfire. They told everyone but Nathan and Victoria because they were nowhere to be found. The girls told Dana and Juliet who told everyone else while Warren told Mikey who told his brother 

Nathan was currently sitting in his room curtains closed, lights off, completely lost to the confines of his mind. He had thought of nothing but what complete and utter shit his life has become. Not because of his father, not even because of the drugs and alcohol, but because of his impaired judgement. He believed that alcohol was the only thing keeping him sane, believed that drugs were his life serum. It's not like he _wanted_ any of this to happen, he was just....misguided. He was a child given the privileges of an adult. He had nothing to keep him grounded, nothing to keep him from ruining himself and anyone associated with him. He was tired of all these fake people. Tired of people using him as an outlet for narcotics, using him as a bartender. He honestly hated the people at Blackwell, and didn't like Arcadia Bay altogether. He wanted out. But he was rooted deeply at this school. Because of his father, because of the legacy his family has made here. He is automatically expected to keep up this facade his father calls status. And he has, he just wished it was for himself.

He wanted it to be over.

They headed over to Warren's house to watch a few movies from Warren's stash of classics and plan for their bonfire. Who was going to bring what. Turning to corner towards his room, the three of them saw Victoria knocking on Nathan's door, trying to get him to open up, but to no avail.

> Prescott! Are you listening? I know you're in there. Are you okay?....No answer....Hello? Nathan?>br /> > What's going on?  
> I've been here for almost 10 minutes now. He's definitely in there. Hasn't left the dorm, hasn't been in our usual hangout, and his car is still here in the parking lot. Plus, he locked his door.  
She knocked on his door, repeatedly, every few seconds.  
> Oh wait! Wait a minute Victoria. I might have a key. Warren said going into his room, coming out with Nathan's jacket, which did contain a lanyard with a few keys on it.  
> Why the hell do you have his jacket?  
> He came knocking on my door last night, at 1:45 in the morning mind you, saying he couldn't sleep. I guess he left his jacket when he left. Guessing it came in handy.  
> Why did he go to you? I haven't seen him all day. I usually see him first thing in the morning.  


Warren got the door open and the sound of Whale songs could be heard from within. Everyone looked at each other, but Victoria was frightful. Whale songs meant a moody Nathan Prescott. And not just your normal standard Bipolar disorder.  
> Whale songs? Max thought out loud.  
> Shit. That's not good. Vic said.

They rushed into the room behind Warren and found the room a complete mess. Photos were torn off the wall, posters ripped from their places, CDs and tapes cluttering the floor. His bed was in disarray, and the couch was moved far from it's original spot.

Then they saw him: Nathan was in the corner of his room, curled up in a ball, with his hands pulling at his hair. Clothed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, he was sobbing quietly, and apparently could not hear anything through the haunting voices of the whales.

Warren lowered himself head to head with the broken boy. Placing his hand on the other's forearm caused Nathan's head to shoot up like a deer caught in the headlights, and he folded and curled more into himself, pushing his body into the corner even more.

> Get away!....Don't.....don't touch me!!  
He scooted as far away from warren as he could get, but Warren only grabbed the back of Nathan's head, pulling him into an embrace, trying to provide comfort and warmth. Nathan was tense.  
> It's okay Nathan. We're here. You're okay. Calm down.  
Nathan slowly resigned and accepted the hug. At any other time, Nathan would push Warren away, maybe even beat the shit out of him. But this time. he was beyond tired. His mind drained him of any and every bit of stamina, however little there was, into nothing buy exhaustion. Eventually Warren let him go.

> Oh Nathan...  
Victoria whispered as she bent down to hug Nathan as well. He leaned into her touch and put his hands over her arms.

> I'm so sorry Vic...he sniffed. "He....he wanted to hurt you.....I couldn't let that happen. Ever. Not to you. Not to anyone. Not again....I....I'm...sorry....so sorry...he cried.  
> What....who wants to hurt her? Warren asked quietly.

> Jefferson...Max whispered in shock.

Everyone looked at her. They were confused, and Nathan was wide-eyed.

> How did you-?  
He was nervous. Nervous that she knew his secret. That she knew what was happening behind those walls. White walls. Underground walls. He was afraid of Max now. Would he tell everyone what he did? How did she find out? Who else knew? All these questions running through his head and all she said was:  


> Sigh.....I guess since you're about to tell everyone _your_ secret, I might as well tell mine....she paused for a while.....I....I can travel back in time.....she waited for a reaction....I know it sounds crazy, but I can prove it. Even more so with the Jefferson thing, which is crazy and fucked up. Chloe knows my secret too...she's experienced it firsthand. Just....just think of something, and I'll say it back to you.

They all looked skeptical.

> You have to think of something other than you're insanity. Because I'm trying to prove you're not Nathan, but it'll have to do.  
Nathan was shocked.  
> She's...telling the truth.

The three of them in the corner slowly took in the fact that Max had these powers, but Nathan's ind was quite occupied with the imminent threats from Jefferson.

> Right, so....Jeffershit is trying to hurt Victoria? Chloe asked. But why? How is he planning on doing that?  
> He wants you to bring her somewhere so you can drug her and he can take her somewhere? And then what? Max said.  
> Why do you keep doing that? Nathan asks nervously.  
> It saves time. The story you were _about_ to tell took at least 40 minutes. I just sized it down to 4 seconds. So, do you know what he's going to do to her after he drugs her? You didn't say before.  
Nathan sighed deeply.  
> I....It...It's my fault. All of it. that's why I was avoiding you. I didn't want Mark to know that we're still close enough to party. I didn't want to lose you too. Not after....he started crying again. Not after.....Rachel....

They were all horrified. What had happened to her? What had Nathan have to do with her? They wanted to press him with all these questions, but they stayed silent.

> Nathan...what...what happened to Rachel?  
Chloe choked on her words.  
We were supposed to leave Arcadia Bay together. She left one day, without saying goodbye. Why? What happened to her Nathan!? Tell me now! What did you do to her!?!!?

Nathan looked up at her, tears in both their eyes. His eyes held sympathy, regret, self-hate, and complete misery. She was fuming. She doesn't know what he went through, but she couldn't care less. She blamed him. It was his fault. But then all the emotions he felt were swarming in her heart, too. Regret for not taking the initiative to leave this shit town. Self-hatred for believing Rachel actually loved her (before she found out about her relationship with Frank after her and Max started investigating.) And misery for not being able to see her after she fell in love with the girl, even after the little time she's known her.

I'm.....I'm so sorry......sorry....I was the one who overdosed her....Jefferson gave me just enough of his fucking narcotics so that I wouldn't know what I was doing. He told em to inject her.....I......it's all my fault....I KILLED HER!!......I did it...he....he _used_ me!! I didn't mean to hurt Rachel, or Kate...didn't mean to hurt anybody...he sobbed.....he USED me....and now everybody hates me..........everybody. He cried.

Sorry...

Everyone looked at him, except for Chloe who had collapsed on the floor in a fit of tears and rage for Nathan, but more for none other than Mark Jefferson. 

> Are you okay? Warren asked.  
> Sigh....I...I don't know.  
> Well, why don't you come take a breather. We're having a bonfire later at the beach. You should come, get out of this room. He looked at Victoria. "You too Victoria. We were trying to find you guys all morning.  
> We won't take no for an answer. We need this. All of us. Chloe pitched.

The two of them were silent until Victoria nodded her head.  
> Yeah...I think we should. Nathan?  
He said nothing for a while.  
> I....sure. He whispered, slowly raising his head from his arms. He looked at Warren, then Victoria, followed by Max and Chloe. His eyes were red, which obscured the natural, sky blue color.  
> Okay....will you be alright? Or do you wanna hang out with us?  
Deep down, he knew his sad demeanor he had would dampen the mood, but he honestly didn't want to be alone.  
Nathan agreed to go with them, and Warren helped to stabilize him  
The girls left to Warren's room, Victoria coming back to give Nathan his jacket. Warren helped Nathan get dressed as he was too weak to even move, and then the five of them cleaned up his room.

Now, they were all crowded into Warren's room, he was sitting at his desk writing down their ideas for music, snacks, and other stuff. Everyone else was scattered across his bed. Max was sitting up, chloe's head in her lap, and Victoria and Nathan were lying at the head of the bed. Not one of them would have ever thought the cast of The Breakfast Club would be together again.

> We gotta make a playlist-  
> I got it. Chloe swung her hand in the air.  
> 'Kay. Drinks and sn-  
> Just have everyone bring their own drinks. It makes it easier. Trust me. Victoria suggested.  
> Right. Then I guess all we need to do is get the bonfire up and ready.

They watched a few movies before it was time to leave to start setting up for the bonfire. They had found pieces of wood, in different sizes, lying on the beach and surrounding area and stacked them together in a formation, putting rocks and leaves and other flammable materials to keep the fire lit. After digging a pit, they laid the stones in and around it, placing a generous amount of brush and smaller sticks in the center, forming the bigger logs into a tipi.

Time to get this party started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me a fucking year to post this chapter. Like, I had so much to do the past few days and I did them lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys. Don't shit on me lmao. I have impulses and this was one of them. I am not the best at writing, but I can imagine a whole scene playing before my eyes, so whatever I saw in my dream, I wrote down my usual notes, and here, I turned it into a real thing. I've got plenty of other dreams, most will not fit with this fandom, but we'll see lol.
> 
> Please leave me kudos and comments so I can have enough determination to finish this. I mean, I'll probably finish it anyway, but it's more fun to know that people like my shit lmao.


End file.
